


whAt

by Fantatastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, i guess, its not serious, oof, shklance - Freeform, why, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantatastic/pseuds/Fantatastic
Summary: A fic I wrote at like 2 am while high probably idk





	whAt

**Author's Note:**

> e n d me.

"henlo u stinky quiznak mullet" lance whisperes hotly as he stick his leggy out real far to seducc the emo man "holyy shito you are hotter than brendone urine's forehead!!!!!!!!!" queef yells and lance go over to the ravenette and says "rrally??" "really" Jeff anwsers and he grab blue boys waits "oh!!" he ecxlaim and emo starts to take off his shirt but shito himself strides into the room ( it is lance's room) and see them and steps beck in surprise "oh!! I did not realize I was going to say we have a new mishion in planet JfsnajJ but I see you are busy" Keith looks up from lance and he swears he sees jesus in shito form "shito.......join us." he says and shito cannot resist so he joins them. they all have a group sex but thing is!! the galras took over planet JfsnajJ which had a special bomb in it like the other planet they have. and whil shito beef and locks do the DdIRTY they blow up the galaxy. and they all die the end but they all have an sevensome in heaven. bam what:


End file.
